


Halloween at MI6

by dohaihoangnam



Series: The MI6 Holiday Specials [2]
Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Halloween!, M/M, Slash, ooc, they don't really surprise each other though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:18:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dohaihoangnam/pseuds/dohaihoangnam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James and Q dress as each other for Halloween. All the cuteness!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween at MI6

It’s strangely free today at MI6. Sure, it was the 31st of October, but it was so free that it’s almost like all the terrorists and war lords in the word have decided to take a day off. So, all the employees this year, unlike this year, have dressed into their costumes for the Halloween party tonight beforehand.

One of them was MI6′s best agent, James Bond.

Today, many have encountered him in his costume. But, so far, there’s only one person has dared to engage into a conversation with him. The one and only, Eve Moneypenny.

“Hello, Q,” Eve said as James strided his way to Q-branch. She decided not to dress up this year, now dressed in a beautiful satin cocktail dress, which surprised a lot of colleagues, as she nearly won all the Best Costume contests in MI6 history. “Not dressing up this year?”

The person who turned around took Eve aback. She found a strangely tall and muscular Q, however, still dressed in his signature cardigans and trousers. “Who are you calling Q, Miss Moneypenny?” James asked Eve.

Eve realised the soft, however, firm voice and figured out who was behind the costume and the mask. “Double-Oh-Seven.” Her voice was full of surprise. “Nice costume.”

“Impressive, yes? You’re not dressing up this year?”

“No, unfortunately. I’ve decided to let other people win this time. It’s boring to always  _successfully_  defend your title  _every[single](http://dohaihoangnam.wordpress.com/) time_ ,” she said.

“Oh, please. You’ll jump at the [chance to win](http://dohaihoangnam.wordpress.com/), I just know it,” James said.

“Maybe I will. Maybe I won’t.” Her voice was full of mystery. “I was on my way to Q’s. Would you like to come?”

“Of course, my dear Eve.” He tried to sneak his left arm in Eve’s waist but she huffed. “Please. You have a boyfriend to put an arm around. You know him? You dress like him.”

James held his arms in front of himself defensively. “Okay, okay,” he said.

They both walked side-by-side towards Q-branch. When they arrived, Peter, or R, as he goes by now, walked towards James. “Uh, Q? Double-Oh-Seven is in your office and he’s acting strangely.”

“Good to know, Peter,” James said before changing direction towards the door to Q’s office.

Peter recognised James’ voice and sighed. “Come on, guys. Agents and minions here look like each other enough already. And, yes, I just said minions,”

“We didn’t say anything,” James said and opened the door to Q’s office, where he found Q dressed up as him, tapping away on his keyboard with rapid fire speed. “Come on, Q. People are already leaving.”

“Hold on, love. Let me save my work,” he said but the typing hasn’t stopped .

“Q, I know too well, that you’re not saving,” James said.

“James, I’m sorry, but I really need to focus on this code.” He stopped typing to reach for his Scrabble mug. James took the opportunity and shut the Quartermaster’s laptop.

“Hey,” Q exclaimed. He tried to open the laptop back on but James’ extensively muscled arm prevented him from doing so.

“I’m sorry, cupcake. I really am. But you work too much. One day you’re gonna collapse.” The agent offered his hand.

“Fine,” Q said. He also muttered something under his breath, but it was too soft for James to hear. “What was that?” James asked.

Q went around the desk to step closer to the agent. “I said,” he said. “‘Might as well show off the Armani suit I stole from you,’” he raised his volume dramatically. It was so loud it nearly pierced through James’ ear. “Now, to think of it, I really hate the fact that you’re smarter than me,” the agent said.

“Oh, you  _love_  me for it,” Q said, put a hand on James’ neck and pulled him into a kiss. Although he was the one who started the kiss, he was happy to give control to the agent, parting his lips so that James’ tongue would enter. The kiss went a little bit raunchy a few seconds later, with James’ hand sliding from Q’s waist to his arse. Eve decided that this would be the best time to break the silence. She cleared her throat.

“Oh, Eve. I didn’t see you there,” Q said, cheeks getting deeper every second.

“ _Apparently_ ,” she said sarcastically. “Come on, we’re running late.”

“Oh, wait. I have to check on the com-” James cut him off and caught him by the wrist.

“The code can wait. We have a party to go to,” the agent said.

“Okay, come on, let’s go,” Eve jumped in.

James immediately put an arm around Q’s waist and they walked to the party hall.

Together.

* * * * *

To their surprise, James and Q were tied at first place in the Best Costume contest. You would presume that they would return to their flat and shag until they’re exhausted.

But they didn’t.

They just simply cuddled on the couch, Q curled up against James. Sure, they made out for half an hour. But, most of the time, they just lay in each other’s arms, just happy that they’re together.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I know it's not Halloween. But you can't possibly not want to write that. It's so full of cuteness!!!


End file.
